


Falling Apart

by AwashSquid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwashSquid/pseuds/AwashSquid
Summary: A short conversation set directly after the events in the Uprising comic.





	Falling Apart

“You sent Blackwatch there without my knowledge or consent.” Jack shut the door to his quarters with a little more force than was strictly necessary.  
Gabriel shrugged, beginning to remove his body armor. “You didn’t need to know.”

“We had a deal, Reyes. Or did you forget?”

_How could he forget? They sat at Gibraltar, overlooking the sunrise as the light shined across the sea, creating a blinding glow. Gabriel had turned to look at Jack, and even sweaty from his morning run, he thought that he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Fuck the sunrise. His sun was sitting right beside him._

_“I want to make a deal.” Jack turned to look at the other man, expression serious. Gabriel just nodded, a little distracted by the brilliant blue of the eyes boring into his own, clearer and brighter than the morning sky. “I want you to promise me that we won’t keep any secrets. I know what this means, this promotion. I’m not stupid. But I don’t want it to change anything.” He took Gabriel’s hands in his own, fingers tracing delicately over the scars, over the misaligned knuckle from a break that never healed right, ghosting over the calluses from his shotguns. “What do you say?”_

_“Oh,_ mi sol, _” Gabriel had whispered, squeezing the hands he was holding. “Of course._ Eres mi mundo. _I promise.”_

_The tension visibly fell out of Jack’s shoulders, and when Gabriel kissed him, he could feel him smiling._

“I remember,” Gabriel replied, setting down his first belt and turning back to Jack. “I was going to tell you, _mi amor._ I knew you would make the right choice.” 

“Then why didn’t you just tell me before you sent McCree? Why keep me in the dark?” There was anger in his voice, but also hurt, and Gabriel felt his chest ache with the realization that he had done more harm than he realized. 

He pulled Jack close, enveloping the other man in his arms, before whispering in his ear as quietly as he could manage. “They’re closing in, Jack. There are people here we cannot trust, and I didn’t want them knowing. Fuck, I don’t trust that they’re not listening right now. We have to be careful.” He pulled back and squared his eyes with those of his partner. “I’m sorry.” 

Jack squirmed out of his grip. “You know I don’t believe that.” 

“Believe it or not, Jack, I’m telling you it’s happening.” 

“And I’m telling you that you’re wrong, Gabe. If there was a traitor, I would know it.” 

“Not if you’re too convinced that everyone is just as _good_ as you are.” There was some bitterness in his voice that he couldn’t quite hide, and judging by how Jack bristled, he heard it too. 

“Next time you decide to take action, don’t hide it from me. That’s an order, Reyes.” He turned on his heel as Gabriel opened his mouth to reply. “I’m going to shower.” Jack headed towards the bathroom, and Gabriel was left feeling as though, somehow, he had only made everything worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is by no means perfect, so please feel free to let me know if anything is incorrect.


End file.
